Simple image processing and enhancement operations on medium and high resolution images include histogram adjustment, high and low-pass filtering, edge detection, erosion/dilation, etc. Stereological measurements are performed on personal computers, using algorithms and programs initiated in this laboratory. For simple, manual stereological analysis, lengths and areas of user identified and selected profiles in micrographs are traced using a digitizing tablet, followed by computation of volume fraction, surface density, and other 3D parameters. Additional user modules are added as needed to provide automatic or semi-automatic image segmentation and measurement, using the Harmony image analysis system installed last year. Only maintenance of programs and hardware, and instruction in the use of these programs uses facility personnel now.